The Test
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: What is the test? What's in the test? Can Puck pass the test?  One-Shot! Kurt/Puck – Purt Hummelman! WARNINGS: Boy-on-boy & HARDCORE SEX! PWP & practically porn! Rated M for a Reason/Should Be Rated R!


**Heyyyy! I wrote this story as a dedication to all my loyal reviewers and new ones as well... so if your a reviewer of mine and you like my storys then this is for you :D (Fanficiton wont let me write a heart, but I would if i could :D)**

**I got bored so I wrote this, it doesn't really have a plot but if you PM me I would be happy to answer any questions that I can... and its practically porn! *giddiness* ;)**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MAYJOR HARDCORE BOY-ON-BOY VERY HOTT PUCKERMAN/HUMMEL F**KING!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do NOT own Glee... Ryan Murphy does, but honestly, if I wrote Glee, everyone would love it ;)**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

_**The Test**_

"Baby, I'm home!" I yelled out as I passed through the threshold of my house. My Mum had to take my brat Sister to her ballet lessons, they would be gone the whole afternoon and so I would have the house all to myself.

"Did you miss me?" I called. I knew there would be no answer.

I walked into the kitchen and threw my bag onto the countertop. Man was I hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch, and that was almost two hours ago.

I went to the fridge and pulled out a chicken drumstick. I was partially drooling – it was covered in steak sauce. I ate that thing in one bite. Mum always made the best food.

I closed the fridge and strolled out of the kitchen. I followed the corridor to my bedroom door. It had an 'enter at your own risk' sticker on it. I know, its cheesy, but as long as it did the job, I couldn't give a fuck.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. What I had inside was my business, and for my eyes only. I pushed open the door and was surprised to see him in the same position I left him in this morning.

He was on all fours facing away from me, giving me a perfect view of his bare ass.

I closed the door behind me and smiled at his small pale form. I knelt down to rub the small of his back soothingly. I couldn't help but chuckle as I felt his body shake. My eyes flickered to the pink vibrator currently sticking out of his tight ass. I moaned as it was still stuck on vibrate.

I stood up and trailed my hand up the length of his spine before it tangled into his soft chocolate-brown locks. I fisted my hand into his hair and pulled his head back sharply.

"My my my, you are a filthy gutter-slut aren't you?" I said pulling his head back further until his greenish-blue eyes met mine. They were wide like saucers and filled with the innocence that I fell in love with from the first second I met him. His arms and legs were bound to the floor with thick rope, he was completely naked and his mouth was taped shut with silver duct tape.

He was completely at my mercy… and fuck did I love it.

I leaned down and ripped the tape from his mouth, earning a loud gasp. I looked down to see that his cock was still twitching and leaking violently from between his legs. I grasped it in my calloused hand, causing him to gasp again.

"How many times have you cum today?" I asked but was given no answer.

"Answer me faggot!" I yelled tightening my grip on his penis and raising my free hand into the air ready to strike his ass.

"T-Three s-sir." He said flinching at my stance. His whole body started to shake with fear.

"Calm down, pet. I'm not going to strike you." I said letting go of his over-sensitized cock before standing back up.

"You've been a very naughty boy though. You haven't held out like I told you to. This whole exercise was to teach you a lesson in self-control. But I see that has no effect on you. Does it?" he shook his head from side to side, closing his eyes.

"You know what happens to bad boys that don't listen to their masters?" he shook his head again, too scared to even open his eyes.

I leaned in real close and whispered into his ear "They get spanked." And he whimpered… He fucking whimpered! He wanted to be punished… he wanted this and he knew it.

Well I had every intention on giving it to him.

I pulled open my dresser drawer and pulled out the first thing my eyes laid on, which just so happened to be the leather studded-paddle. I closed the drawer and turned back to his body. I grabbed my guitar stool from next to the bed and sat down on it.

I would tease him first… as always.

I trailed the paddle up the back of his alabaster thigh. He shivered as the cold leather touched his bare skin. I continued to rub it against his leg.

Without warning, I lifted the paddle and slammed it down onto the soft flesh of his right butt-cheek, making it jiggle just a bit. He let out a small yelp.

"Your gonna count for me." I said as I lifted the paddle again. This time I struck him hard, on the left cheek, leaving his ass a nice shade of pink.

"O-One…" he stuttered.

SMACK.

"T-Two…" he squeaked.

SMACK.

"T-Three…" he cried out.

"More?" I asked, smiling devilishly.

"Yes p-please master…"

After the sixth paddle I decided he had had enough and by the time I was finished his ass had turned a tinted purple.

"See pet, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked rubbing the studded side of the paddle against the small hairless pink sac hanging between his shaky legs. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now, lets see if your tight little virgin hole is loose enough for me to defile." I grabbed the end of the vibrator that was still occupying his ass and swiftly pulled it all the way out. He cried out loudly. I watched contently as his pink channel gaped at me. I stuck two of my fingers into the loosened hole and moaned at how warm his core was. I thrusted them in and out adding a third and fourth finger and finally getting my whole fist inside his ass. He screamed for me as I fisted him like every BDSM porno I had ever watched taught me.

"I think your ready." I stated as I started to unbuckle my belt grinning widely at how my dick would feel pounding into the tight ass in front of me. It was up in the air, like Kurt was offing it to me, and fuck, I was sooo gonna take it.

Shedding my clothes one by one I sighed as my dick sprung free from its denim prison. I had been hard all day at the thought of Kurt waiting for me when I got home.

I got onto my bare knees and knelt behind him. I started stroking my engorged cock to try and keep it up. Although there was really no need, I was already so hard I could probably cut diamonds with it.

I started to slap his cheeks with it, teasing him, rubbing it up and down his crack. He pushed his ass back, trying to get me to enter him, but I wouldn't have that.

"Nuh uh uh," I said smacking his firm butt. "I'm in control here, so you just sit there and take it like the good two-dollar cock-slut you are."

With my cock in hand I placed the swollen mushroomed tip at his entrance, "Ready princess?" I asked fisting the back of his hair and pushing all the way in to the hilt, causing Kurt to scream.

Oh.

My.

Holy.

Fuck.

I had fucked virgins before, of course, but not like this. Nothing compared to this… Kurt was one hundred percent tighter, warmer and better than anything I had ever stuck my dick into.

"Oh fuck… your so fuckin' tight…" I moaned as his channel spasmed around my cock when I pulled his head back further by his hair.

I pulled all the way out until only the head remained incased in his heat then slammed back in with full force causing Kurt to surge forward and lay his head flat on the cool hardwood floor.

"Fuck…" I groaned as I started to pound into his lithe body, my slightly hairy balls slapping against his naturally smooth ones.

Every time I pushed into his ass he would yelp out.

I placed my feet flat on the ground and lifted my body up a little until I started ramming into his sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh God…" he gasped as I wrapped my arm around his waist, keeping him from collapsing in pleasure.

I leaned over his back, the sweat-slicked skin helping me as I rammed in harder and faster, aiming for that spot deep inside him. I was so close that I latched my teeth onto the joint where his shoulder met his neck.

I didn't even have to jerk him off, he came without me laying a single finger on his cock.

"Ugh… Noah!" his screamed at the top of his tiny lungs. I didn't even smack him for not calling me master, I just kept fucking him, never wanting to stop.

I was in heaven when his ass clamped down onto my dick. I followed seconds later, spilling my seed into him, seeing stars cloud my vision – the fact that _I _was using _Kurt's_ body to get off with pushed me over the edge.

I collapsed on top of him, too spent to even care. He was panting violently, his channel still spasming around my sensitive member. I didn't want to pull my cock out though. I didn't wanna finish this awesomeness. But when I did I was met with the most arousing thing I had ever seen… the cum, that I had just shot into Kurt, was now trickling from his gaping entrance. I couldn't help myself, I leaned in and swiped my tongue across his used hole, gathering the cum up.

"Oh…" he gasped pushing his ass back against my mouth.

After greedily sucking his ass clean of my cum, I lifted his head back and dribbled some of the cum into his mouth and he swallowed it down without hesitation. I then claimed his mouth in a searing kiss – the first kiss of the day.

"You have no idea how hot that was, baby." I said untying his hands from the rope. I rubbed his bruised wrists trying to get the blood flowing again. "Did I do good master? Did I past the test?" I asked, slipping back into my formerly submissive role.

"You did very good, my pet…" he says, cupping my face. "and yes you passed… but, I am giving you a low score on the spanking. I was not pleased with how quick it was over, it was lacking in leadership… I think I'm going to have to show what punishment really is pet…"

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I know you did :D**

**Anyway, I love all my reviewers :D and review! :D  
**

**-JADDY**


End file.
